


For your Entertainment

by marcofreckledangel



Series: Outlaws of Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Yaoi, adam lambert-ish jean, attack on titan - Freeform, bullied marco bott, punk emo goth jean, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcofreckledangel/pseuds/marcofreckledangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavily eyelinered Jean Kirstein is an extremely devilishly handsome goth-ish punk in his sophomore year in college. Leader of the university's most popular band, The Adam and the Lamberts, he practically owns everything under his charm. A die-hard fan crosses his path one day by the name of Marco Bott whom he calls the "dude from science club". Reaching the second semester, Jean is put in the same classes with Marco. Because of band practice, Jean is forced to take remedial lessons from him, seeing Marco as someone who  worships him a lot. A bit of using him won't hurt, right? </p><p>As they grow closer together, they find some sort of unusual feeling for each other. Marco knows he is falling for him but he knows that Jean would never ever feel the same because whenever they are on the outside world, Jean would treat him no greater than a worn-out cafeteria rug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE LIFE OF JEAN KIRSTEIN-the hottest face in town

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
 _'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet_  
 _But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
 _I'm here for your entertainment_

 

ADAM LAMBERT "For Your Entertainment"

 

Swag? Class? 

In Jean Kirstein's life, he owns everyone, everything. Not that he exchanges his quiz scores with seductive winks with his professor, he still got the power of his brains with a tinge of academic dedication. But really, he could do it. 

He knows a lot of professors who could happily swap his test scores with just a few hours of dinner. Yes, male and female alike. 

Jean wanted to keep his reputation on the top so he do it with a bit of studying and voila, he could become the class smartass. 

A group of giggling girls caused him to look up from his iPod. He casually waved at them as they passed by him sitting on the floor outside classroom, causing one of the girls to almost hyperventilate. 

Even the staff who opened the classroom door to allow him enter the room, smiled hopefully at him. The woman was 45.

Jean got up, picked up his guitar case and entered the deserted room. His after lunch class would not start until an hour but he could use the silence to vocalize for next week's gig. 

He chose a seat a good distance away from the large black board. Hey, he was a smartass remember? 

He also enjoyed those difficult class recitations wherein he alone would put his hand up, boom his voice around the room so all of the people would turn to look at him as he speak. 

He doesn't care whether it's right or wrong or lame. Hell, whatever he say is fucking holy so he is right.

His cellphone rang, causing him to jump a bit from his seat. His bandmate, Eren Jaeger's name flashing in the screen. Jean swiped the lock and grunted.

"Hey, man." Eren started.

"What?" he grunted loudly

"Don't you 'what' me, Mr. Ackerman won't approve." the other line replied. 

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

Mr. Levi Ackerman is the chairman of co-curricular activities, rumor has it that students would need to have a general cleaning in the university for him to approve proposals. 

"Same reason. Says we need to enter in the science fair." Eren snapped. Jean smacked his own forehead in utter disappointment. 

They need that university gig, a person with a high position on a recording company would come and visit their university to watch some students perform.

"That dense motherfucker." Jean grunted even more. Eren laughed a bit but stopped midway.

"Come on dude, he's your girlfriend's brother, for sure-"

"Mikasa says no." it was Eren's turn to grunt. Jean just scoffed.

"Alright man, let's meet up later at Ragako's. Same place, VIP room. Tell them my ID." 

"Got it."

Jean sighed, they really need that performance if they want to enter the music industry. He turned to his cellphone again and sent a group message to Reiner Braun, Bertolt Fubar and Connie Springer, his other bandmates. 

He hadn't got time to practice as students started to enter the classroom. Each girl gasping or blushing at the sight of him, few would smile and he would return it nonchalantly.

Jean was not in his usual cool side when the lesson started, he just spent the entire hour and a half sunk into a deep stupor, his chin resting on his palm. 

Few times, his professor would look up to his seat hopefully, but no, he is not in the mood for class participation today. 

At last, the bell rang. This was his last subject so he breathed a sigh of relief. Students started to scramble out of the room but their professor, Mr. Verman held them back.

"I want a foot and 7 inch essay about the fundamentals of art in the renaissance era, to be handed on the third monday next month.."

Jean's classmates groaned, he just hopelessly puffed an air of frustration. Great, another homework and to top it all. He already had written down his other subjects’ homeworks, grimacing at them.

Jean tucked his unused notebook and pen inside his bag, frowning. He then put on his bag and carried his guitar.

A few girls remained inside the room, hoping that he’ll notice them but he just ignored. It has always been that way anyway and for sure they’ll be doing that again on Monday so no sweat. 

Reaching for his phone, he opened two messages from Eren and Bert, telling him that they’re already at Ragako’s.

Ragako’s is a five star restobar found inside the university premises. There is actually another restobar outside the university which is a rather shabby place called Bott’s, not much people go in there.

“Might be a half-star place.” Jean thought to himself, laughing. As soon as the security guard opened the door for him, two female attendants were already waiting followed by the bar manager.

“Ah, Mr. Kirstein.” the cougar smiled at him. It was rather an announcement than a question. “Mr. Jaeger’s and Mr. Fubar’s already waiting. 

She waved her hands and gestured towards the spiral glass stairs, indicating the place for VIP rooms. As he ascended, she followed him to the room door. Jean took it as the opportunity to thank her.

“Thank you very much Ms. Jackson for you know, 50% discounts and all.” He smiled naughtily. “Oh please, call me Aurora.” the manager added, giggling.

“If there’s any way I could thank you, perhaps?” 

“Oh, you know dear..”the manager began, brushing her two fingers against Jean’s chest. “..you know what would be the best, Jean..” she bit her lower lip and raised an eyebrow.

Jean stared at the manager’s uniform top. A red blazer and underneath is a black top showing her glorious cleavage. He looked at her long, slender legs, a little bit aged by time but still sexy.

“Alright, your place next week.” he grinned. The manager blushed and pecked him a kiss on his cheek before leaving him to the door.

 

Jean opened the door to find Eren and Bertolt smooching off the snacks served to them by the attendants. As they wait for Connie and Reiner, attendants occasionally refill their snack boxes or pour them another set of drinks. By 6:30, the two arrived. 

“Okay, Jaeger. Talk.” began Reiner as he placed his hand on a plateful of french fries. 

“Well you know it’s about Levi.” Eren sulked, a can of beer swinging lazily on his hand.

“That sly motherfucker.” 

“Now, now Jean.”

“What do you expect dude? We need that performance! But with your future brother-in-law on the way--”

“Oi, leave Mikasa out of this!” Eren interjected, standing up. His fist curled into a ball.

“That’s why I wanted you to do something, asshole!” Jean stood up as well. His frustrations boiling deep inside him made him think irrationally.

“Do you think we’d just sit here twiddling our thumbs?!”

“Get a grip!”

“Oi, you two cut it out!” Connie interrupted.

“Don’t start a riot now!”

“I have no money to pay for damages here! Just shut the hell up!”

“You’re both drunkass!”

“Do I have to intervene?”

Silence fell. Both of Jean and Eren knew that it would not be a good idea to mess up with Reiner’s fist, the latter crunching his knuckles threateningly. 

 

“So I was saying..” a little voice piped in. Well, it couldn’t be considered that little if the voice came from a giant guy.

All of them jumped as Bertolt spoke.

“You were saying something?” Jean raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, yeah..but you all won’t shut up so..” 

The other four had their mouths hanging open by the gentle giant. Bertolt rarely spoke.

“So, if this gig is really really important to us then we should abide by Levi’s standards.” 

Connie sighed. Reiner crossed his arms on his broad chest. Eren looked hopeless and Jean grimaced.

“What does he want, anyway?” Reiner asked.

“We get involve with the science fair.”

Bertolt, Connie and Reiner almost spat their drinks out of their mouths. 

“Science fair?!”

“The one for nerds and jumper suits?!”

“Pimples and braces?!” 

Jean let out an air of hopelessness. Really, participating in the science fair would be the last one they’d do.

He could imagine the disgusted looks on his fans staring madly at him. The girls “ewwwwwing” and the boys casting him a pure of loathing. 

He then imagined him, Eren, Connie, Reiner and Bertolt dressed in baggy jumper suits surrounded by acne-infested nerds. Their lavish punk glam style transformed as garbage fashion nerdy attires.

“Drink up, boys. Nerds or record labels.”

“Eughhh.” was all Connie could muster. Reiner scratched his head.

“The chicks would’ve all gone.” Jean buried his face in his hands.

“Not to mention our reputation.” Eren seconded. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing you can do, Eren?”

“I told you, I-”

“Like maybe try to sleep with him or anything?”

Eren actually gasped in shock.

“AND WHY WOULD I EVEN DO THAT?!” 

Anyone could tell that Jean is on the verge of desperation for suggesting such idea and the way he buries his face on his arms. 

“Levi accepts no sex bribe.” Reiner said casually, arms still crossed in his chest. The rest flinched at the term.

“We’ll do it then.” Bertolt announced as though that settled the matter. Everyone looked at his direction.

“Not much choice right?” 

Connie sighed again.

“Fine.” he said gloomily. 

“I’ll do whatever you guys do.” Reiner agreed.

“Looks like it’s the only thing we could do.” declared Eren.

 

“Jean?”

 

It was the moment of truth. As the band’s vocalist, his opinions were the most important after all. 

It took a long time for him to breath out his answer. He first visualized themselves as nerds, as ordinary as plain and as ugly as everyone. 

Their jumpers coated in different colors of paint as the five of them stand before their entry, a lame constructed volcano spitting out coke as they bow their heads in utter embarrassment.

Then he thought of the people who will see them, lot of them pointing and laughing at them and then there’s Levi looking down at them, smug. 

“Oi, Jean!”

 

“Ok.”

 

The next few days were torture to Jean. He couldn’t enjoy the attention he gets as much as he did, knowing that sooner or later those fits of giggles from girls and high-fives from boys would tun into cries of mirthless laughter.

Added to his problems was the fact that the science fair is two weeks before the performance, they have no enough time to practice and it is supposed the biggest break they’ll ever need. 

Once or twice, he pass by Levi’s office door, casting dark looks at it as if plotting to bomb the chairman but in the end he’ll turn away anyway.

Exams were coming and he hasn’t got the mind for reviewing. Jean is so surprised how a problem could turn everything upside down. 

“You needed a study buddy.” Connie told him one afternoon in the cafeteria.

“And I’m sure you guys would want to be my study buddy, right? ” he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“Come on, just pick a random dude from your class.” 

“Are you going to have one?”

“Of course I will. As long as he does not demand for sex bribe.” Connie laughed so loud that heads turned to the two of them. “And speaking of sex bribe..”

Connie pointed out Jean’s cellphone screen. A big “Aurora” flashing on the screen.

“Crap, how did you know?” he asked as he switched his phone off.

“Because you’re the only one among us to hit on old women.” Connie yelled in laughter once again but Jean did not mind him for he got an idea.

“Con, that’s it!”

“HAHAHAHAHA huh--what? You saying? Hihihi!.” 

“We’ll just pick a dude. Partner, for science fair, pay them then let them do all the work but of course we got to have our names on the entry.” 

“You’ve got to be-HAHAHA..kidding!”

“No am not, so what do you say?”

“Fine by me bro, let the others know.” 

“Hey bro, Eren messaged.” the bald guy added

“What?”

“Meet-up at Ragako’s later.” Connie said, his eyes squinted on his phone. Jean grimaced, the last thing he need is to be near anywhere Ragako’s.

“E-err..err..” He began.

“Oh!” Connie uttered, getting his point. Connie is actually a slow blithering idiot and but when it comes to jokes he’s a prodigy.

“Nah man, I’m not in the mood for sex right now.” Jean said, slumping forward into the table. “Especially for an old woman.” he added.

“You were so keen on thanking her.” he smacked the latter’s head when he saw him grinning. 

“We need a new place.”

“There’s Starbucks right beside it.”

“Don’t even think about a place with no drinks.”

“It has coffee..”

“Springer, you know what I’m talking about!”

Connie bursted in laughter. Right, it was never blood that flow into Jean’s veins but beer. 

“There’s Bott’s.” Connie suggested after choking on laughter.

Jean really needed the alcohol and there’s nothing inside the premises but Ragako’s and he would rather attend his class naked than be at Ragako’s right now.

“Well alright, alright! At Bott’s then!” he finished grudgingly. Smirking, Connie messaged the others. Slurping his drink, he cursed Levi for all of this. 

 

At 4:30, Jean and Connie proceeded towards the university gate. They met up with Bertolt on the school lobby. 

 

A lot of students were filling past the gates. They were allowed since it’s a Sunday and tomorrow has just been declared as a university holiday. 

Preferring to just walk, they arrived at the front of Bott’s by 5:15. No security guard was waiting for them, instead, a mopping elderly man greeted them.

“How many?” he asked kindly.

“Five. Well..errr..if you have VIP rooms..”

“Oh certainly, certainly.”

The man entered the bar and disappeared behind a counter. Entering the place, they noticed that it wasn’t bad after all. It was rather cozy but still not clean as Ragako’s.

“Please take a seat for a while, I’ll ask my grandson to clean the VIP room upstairs.” 

They obliged, sitting on a rather moth-eaten sofa. A young lady served them glasses of milk and coconut juice as they wait, bowing politely as she left.

None of them spoke at all as they wait. The only sounds were the old man yelling for his grandson to clean and there’s this grandson’s heavy footsteps.

The constant urgent drop of mop and broom told them that the guy was busy upstairs. A roughly bearded man suddenly emerged from a back door. 

He has a strong jawed face and his brown eyes were small and surveying. He rather looked like a drug addict. The man looked at their direction, his small eyes squinting.

“Why are you here?” he asked. His voice sound rugged too. 

“Customers.” it was the elderly man who answered. The rugged man looked away from the gang and addressed the older man. 

“Where is he? Cleaning?”

The older man just nodded and continued to wipe glasses. 

“Good. Finally doing something useful, that lazy ass.”

“You’re not allowed here. Out.” the man added to them. Jean actually stood up and yelled WHAT?! Connie and Bert had to hold him down.

“We don’t accept university students. NOW OUT!” as he drew closer, his eyes were rather bloodshot. The older man went towards the crazy man but he just disrespectfully waved him away.  
“If you won’t get out, I’ll make you.” he said, pointing a threatening finger to Jean. 

Jean wanted to punch the living daylights out of this man but he stopped as he saw someone thundering downstairs.

“Dad, dad! It’s okay! There’s no classes tomorrow!” he smiled at the man, seizing his shoulders but the man just wanked them away. The crazy man then exited through the front door, shutting the door with a loud bang.

“Sorry about my son.” The older man apologized, a mixture of apology and embarrassment etched on his face. “Marco..” he then turned to the youth who stood before them.

“It’s okay now, please follow me.” he smiled at them brightly in which Jean was amazed. How could anyone smile like that after having a drugged father. 

“Sorry about my father, been like that ever since mom died.” the boy started as they walked through a hallway. Jean and Bertolt could only nod, Connie muttered a condolence. 

“I’m Marco by the way and I study at the university same as you.” Jean doesn’t know but he’s beginning to be weirded out by this guy. He stares at them in an abnormally enlarged eyes.

Although impossible, as Jean thought, he might have known them. If he was a fan he’d be thrilled the moment he sees them right? But this guy’s different, he’s just trembling.

“..really, I’m just a scholar. A student assistant..” the guy continued to ramble on. His trembling hands now visibly seen as he try to open the door.

“So yeah, enjoy.” he smiled. 

The room is smaller than the one at Ragako’s but it’s still clean and comfortable. The aircondition is worn so it’s quite humid. But there was a flat screen TV and sofa beds with flowery design. 

Jean picked up the menu but the guy just stood in the doorway. After a few moments, he closed the door behind them.

 

“Wha-?” Jean began but the guy just stared at them like a creeper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Also....I am your biggest fan.” he grinned. His eyes glowing rather maniacally.


	2. TRESPASSING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which someone ruined everything.. and that someone is........

_Well I was walkin for some time _  
 _When I came across this sign_  
 _Sayin "who are you and where are you from?"_  
 _We don't like when visitors come _____

_"No Trespassing" that's what it said_  
 _At least that's what I could read_  
 _No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!_  
 _Wait till ya get a load of me!_

ADAM LAMBERT -"Trespassing

______________________________________________________________________________________

“HEY!”  
“Sorry we’re late!”

Jean’s mouth was left hanging one but he was thankful that he was saved from the trouble of responding. He smirked at Eren and Reiner before he remembered to cast the Marco boy a glimpse

His eyes were no longer glinting “maliciously” instead, a pair of innocent downcast eyes blinked back at him.

And it was cute.

Fuck it.

 

Marco silently excused himself as Eren and Reiner sat down grabbing the menu at once. The boy was about to turn around when Jean caught him by the arm.

 

“Wait!” 

the Marco boy stared at him and then to his own arm and back to him again, even he himself was surprised to what he did. 

Jean silently cursed himself as he brought his sight to the boy’s arm. It has cute freckles as well. Please scratch the word ‘cute’. 

“O-orders.” he stammered, he doesn’t even know why his cheeks are turning hot or whatever. He hurriedly picked up the menu instead and buried his face in it. 

 

It was upside down.

 

“Right..” Reiner began. “I’ll have two orders of fried pawns, one order of spring rolls, you Bert?” 

“I’ll have a spicy beef burger.” Bertolt smiled. 

For a moment there was silence but the occasional scribbling of pen in paper. 

“Eren, you?”

“Strawberry milkshake.”

Everyone except Marco and Eren bursted out into fits of laughter.

“Really, Eren? Milkshake?” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Pffft, nothing. You, Jean?”

“Beer.” he muttered, face still buried behind the upside down menu.

“Our beers are out of stock, want to try something else instead?” Marco spoke in a gentle voice.

 

_“Yeah, you.”_

 

WHAT THE FUCK KIRSTEIN! Much to the astonishment of everyone, Jean smacked his head repeatedly. 

“Ugh. Ugh. Ugh!”

“Oi, what’s the matter?!”

“Don’t mind him he just wanted to get into Aurora’s pants.” Connie smirked. The room erupted in laughter again.

“Shut up.” Jean muttered, his whole face on crimson now.

“So, who do you want to bed Jean?”

 

 

_“Marco.”_

 

ASDJKLSFLJKSDJFKASJAK!!!!!! What sorcery is this?!

 

“J-just, just get me an Antonov.” he adressed Marco without looking at him.

“Right away, sir.” Marco flashed a smile that sent down thousands of angels on earth.

 

He’s going insane.

 

 

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Reiner slouched back and asked Eren.

“Well..I talked to Levi-” he began but Jean sat bolt upright that he was on the edge of his seat.

“What he say?”

“He wants us on the Battle of the Bands.”

“I thought we’re banned?” Connie asked.

“..because we’re overqualified.” Jean smirked. Despite having problems with the group lately he could not help himself but flash a smirk of pride because of this.

The Adam and the Lamberts could defy every rule set for they become the school champion by audience impact alone. Whenever they perform, the school maintenance might as well call for an engineer. The gym might collapse anytime from the thundering of people’s cheers. 

By the end of their concert, there would be smashed chairs, litters of confetti and flaglet, junk foods scattered on the ground not to mention, injured people. The university decided to minimize their performances since then. 

 

 

“Not for Levi, it isn’t. Connie scoffed, the others murmured in agreement..

 

 

 

FAST FORWARD. A week before the contest.

 

“One, two.” Bert slammed the drumsticks on the instrument, creating a rhythm while Reiner and Connie followed suit, synchronizing. 

“It’ll be Bert and Eren first.” Jean commanded, he’s in front of the microphone already. Bert fastly slammed his drumsticks once more then Eren strummed his electric guitar.

 

_So I got my boots on_  
 _Got the right amount of leather_  
 _And I’m doin’ me up_  
 _With a black colored liner_

_And I’m walkin’ on a strut_  
 _But I know it didn’t matter_  
 _All we need in this world_  
 _Is some love........._

 

 

 

 

“Alright that was great!” Connie thundered.

“Yeah good job, boys.”

 

Jean retreated backstage, allowing his boys party amongst themselves. They just had an amazing practice, everything’s almost perfect. He grabbed his phone to check his messages there’s one from their tailor.

 

COSTUMES FINISHED.  
CLAIM LATER.

 

Jean pocketed his phone back and sighed. This Battle of the Bands performance is their pre-ticket to success, they need to win this to advance forward. He sighed, they already shelled out tons of money for their costumes alone.

 

They can’t afford to lose. No matter what happens.

 

“Dude?” Eren knocked.

“Costumes are done. We need to get them after class.” he announced. The group met at the lobby, they agreed to take the train in the city. It’ll take about 25-30 minutes before they get to their tailor’s office. They decided to eat snacks at the nearby cafe first.

Once revealed, Connie yelled in utter amazement.

“Wow, I mean look at this! It’s the best one yet!” clutching a hard silver top hat decorated in chains and glitters. 

“Go*damn, I could kill the others with this.” Reiner exclaimed, examining a jacket decorated in spikes.

“I’d be noticeable with this one.” Bert grinned, testing a vest with glowing lights. “I’ll be like a walking Vegas.”

“Oi, Eren!”

“What?”

Eren tested his costume as well which composed of an extremely high silver platform boots and a vest made of what? Chains?

“Pffft. Your nipples are visible.”

“It’s meant to be like that, bitch.”

Jean left the others to bicker among themselves. His costume is made up of black top with black fingerless gloves with spikes protruding on his shoulder pads, he gets to wear leather boots too. 

They all shut up when Eren’s phone loudly rang. Eren took a peek on it, his eyes growing bigger in terror while staring at the screen.

“What, mate?”

Eren mouthed the name “Levi”. As he pressed his answer button everyone listened with bathed breath.

“Jeager, where are your friends?” Eren gulped. The chairman’s voice booming in the phone speakers. 

“W-we’re downtown, s-sir.”

“Good. I want you all in my office in 20 minutes.”

 

“Sharp.” he added.

 

“Guys, the train’s in maintenance after we got off, right?” Connie asked. Their eyes wide in horror. 

“And the bus stations are jampacked for two hours.” Bert uttered, he’s sweating tremendously now.

 

 

“Boys..” Jean whispered. 

“RUN!” Reiner yelled. 

 

They said goodbye to the shop owner after hurriedly paying. The coins noisily splattered everywhere as the bills flew all over the room but it was the exact amount anyway. 

They run as fast as they could carrying their heavily laden costumes. Connie still in Eren’s nipple chain vest. Cars horned loudly, drivers yelled at them.

“Why.. Couldn’t-we..t-take the train?” Bert panted. Reiner slammed his back causing the former to stumble forward, he quickly got up.

“W-what-you..you idiot!”

“Levi says..says sh-sharp so it’s sharp..arggggh!” 

“Anyway,- s-save t-the talking l-later!” Jean huffed oxygen. 

 

By the time they arrived at the campus, the iron gates has been already locked so they climbed. 

“Three minutes!” Eren exclaimed. It was two seconds before the clock ticks when they bursted out of Levi’s office door. All panting like a dog, Bert’s sweat flooded the floor. The chairman looking at them from behind his mercifully clean desk. 

 

“Sit.” he ordered. Confused, the gang sat down the indicated black sofa, it was surprisingly soft. 

No one spoke as Levi tinkered his tea set, they just all cast a nervous glance towards each other.

“Here.” 

Levi set down his tea tray on the circular glass table, he sat on the cushion opposite to the gang. 

“The contest has been changed.” he casually said, pouring himself some tea.

“What do you mean?” Jean asked, thunderstruck. What’s all this sorcery again.

“It will be no longer a university contest but inter-school.” The boys gasped in shock. They’re on a bigger trouble.

“Our boards, decided to have you as our contender.” 

 

“Now, let me get this straight.” Levi formally sat, sipping tea. “It’s not like I voted for you or anything.” he let them know but there’s a tinge of blush in his cheeks, the boys tried their hardest not to laugh.

 

“But our name’s faith is up to you now. You need to win or die trying.” he all said this in straightforward tone. 

“And the board also said, that I need to help you so is there anything I could do?” Levi asked grudgingly, the boys could read his reluctance to help the band he likes to bully. 

“Well, there’s one thing, sir.” Eren smirked, his thumb massaging his chin. 

“As you can see, we need to practice-”

“Unfortunately, we don’t have time..”

“Much time.”

“Just because of all this..academic ruckus.” Jean grinned.

 

“Get down to it, shits.” Levi scoffed.’

 

Grinning to each other, they all said in unison.

 

 

 

“We need to be exempted from class.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The fateful day has finally come. True to his word, Levi used his power to exempt them in all classes and exams for their practice. Everything's going smoothly, they just had their final practice and they are now slipped on their costumes waiting for their cue. It was thunderous outside. They are all gathered here in the open-area Karanes Stadium under the starry sky.

Nobody from the group was talking really much that day, they're all nervous. Waiting.. waiting......

Jean paced the backstage to and fro, Eren's adjusting his make-up, Connie is muttering their lyrics silently, Reiner and Bert were all practicing their instruments quietly. Even before the performance, the audience amounting to hundreds of thousands roared outside, each yelling their school's pride.

There's a very large banner erected at the back which read 'The Adam and the Lamberts: ROCK ON!'. Behind it is also a very big crowd of supporters. Jean doesn't know if his eyes are playing tricks on him but Levi approached the banner group once or twice, whispering something to the group's leader.

 

Finally, it was their turn. One by one, they each emerged from stage, trying their best to look confident as fuck. The screaming became magically louder by a hundred times as they go outside. 

 

"Ooh, nice costume!" the emcee commented. There were several whistling, cheering and some 'boos'. 

 

 

"And here ladies and gentlemen, the pride and glory of Trost University, The Adam and theeeeeeeeeeeeeee Laaaamberts!" Thee was a thunderous roar of cheer scattered in the grounds, the place was really vibrating from too much sound waves, the screaming grew even louder. The banner at the back was waving enthusiastically. Jean felt better a bit. 

 

"One, two." Bertholdt slammed his drumsticks on the drum loud and fast for a warm-up. The crowd roared louder. Winking at Eren and Connie, Bert began the song with his drumsticks immediately followed by the two. The sound muffled the audience but a lots of "I LOVE YOUs' could be heard.

 

_So I got my boots on,_  
 _Got the right amount of leather_  
 _And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_  
 _And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_  
 _All we need in this world is some love!_

 

"GOOOOOOOOOO BOOOOOYSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I LOVE YOUUUU BERTHOLDT FUBAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU'RE AMAZING JEAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!" 

 

Jean opened his eyes, there loudly screaming his name was the Marco guy.

 

_But if I had you,_  
 _That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
 _Yeah if I had you_  
 _The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

__

_If I had you,_

__  
_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_  
 _Yeah, if I had you_  
 _Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_  
 _If I had you._

 

More enormous applause from the crowd.

"I LOVE YOU REINERRRR BRAUUUUUUUN!!!!" 

Reiner was extremely pleased, he began to play his guitar dramatically bending and dancing, biting his lower lip once in a while. 

 

_From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling_  
 _Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_  
 _Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's.._

 

The large banner was waving frantically now.

 

_What they need in this world is some love_  
 _There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,_  
 _And a flat-line, baby tonight_  
 _It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it...._

 

Somewhere among the crowd was Marco Bott. It has been such a privilege for him to watch his favorite band live. He had to work his ass off helping and assisting his professors for him to get this free admission. He looks at the band vocalist, Jean Kirstein. He had admired him since forever, having them as guests in their restobar was one of the treasures he cherished. He never referred to them as 'customers' but his 'guests'.

Marco sang along, he might as well enjoy this moment when no one had to pick on him or bully him. No one would notice him, he dressed himself as rock star tonight. But unfortunately, Hitch and her gang silently sneaked up on him behind his back.

"Hey, Marco." Hitch began, the color on Marco's face drained.  
"Nahaha, it's okay I'll let you enjoy the night." she smirked. You can't trust Hitch. Marco knew that.  
"Really, huh?"  
"Of course, Freckles!" Hitch snapped her fingers, her male friends started to round him.  
"Oi, Hitch what's this?" Marco demanded but she just laughed.  
"You love the band, don't you?"

 

"Especially Jean Kirstein." she added in a mock whisper. Marco froze in shock. 

 

_....The flashing of the lights_  
 _It might feel so good_  
 _But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah_

 

It was too late to react when the boys carried Marco....onto the stage. Marco looked surprise and confused as shit, he stood awkwardly on the stage. There were several "HUH?s" from the crowd.

 

 

_The fashion and the stage, it might get me high_   
_But it don't mean a thing tonight!_

 

 

Jean raised an eyebrow towards Marco. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! 

 

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need.._

 

There was no choice now. Yeas he was dumbfounded as everyone and as Marco but he can't let this blow everything up.

 

_Yeah if I had you,_  
 _The money, fame and fortune never could compete._

 

Jean ran towards Marco, the latter still in shock. He shoved the microphone into Marco's mouth, Marco seemed to get it.

 

"SING IT, BABY!" Jean roared to Marco and into the crowd.

 

_If I had you,_  
 _Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

 

Holy fuck! This guy could sing!

 

_Yeah if I had you_  
 _Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_  
 _If I had you_

 

 _Whoaaaaaooh.._ Together, Jean and Marco belted the high note.

 

 

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
 _Yeah if I had you,_  
 _The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_(Never could compete with you)_

_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_(It'd be ecstasy with you_ )

_Yeah if I had you _  
 _Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_  
 _If I had you!___

 

_IF I HAD YOU!_

 

 

An explosion of yells, applause and cheers thundered among the audiences, others were frantically whispering. The crowd cheered The Adam and the Lamberts, then louder was the chanting of Marco's name which brought the latter to the verge of tears.

"WHOOO!"

"MARCO! MARCO! MARCO!"

The band looked pleased at this, all except Jean who looked confused as well.

 

"LOOK AT THAT AMAZING TALENT!" the emcee blurted out. 

 

Connie, Eren, Reiner and Bert all clapped Marco in the back.

 

 

When the crowd was slightly silenced the emcee roared on his microphone. Levi was on the edge of his seat. 

 

"And now, for scores and the declaration of champion!"

 

Other contenders received decent scores, earning something like 6-7-7-8 scores from the four judges. Then there was this band, the Emergency Line who garnered a score of 8-9-7-8

 

Jean and the others gulped. Are they're chances of winning slim? He was sure that they did a great job. Jean looked over the seats and saw Levi's expression. Even his face was in a state of anticipation. 

 

Now, for the Adam and the Lamberts. The judges raised

 

9-8-8-

 

"Please no eight below, please no eight below." Eren prayed. 

 

 

 

 

7.


	3. I SAVED MY RIVAL, I DIDN'T KNOW I SAVED HIS HEART AS WELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jean was Marco's new Superman

Levi was also pleased but they still have to do the science fair.

 

When Jean demanded what’s this about, Levi explained that the condition was for them to win, not to garner up a place in the runner-ups or ties.

The Adam and the Lamberts is in a tie breaker score with Emergency Line, a battle is still being decided where one of the bands would be declared as the champion.

“Now that I get down to it, why don’t you let your friend join?” Levi crossed his arms.

“Friend?” 

“Mr. Bott might be the reason why you lost two points but I cannot deny, he added as another mix of spice to your band.” 

 

The others agreed but Jean gritted his teeth. What happened with Marco was against the rules, the points they earned were merely from their talent, performance and audience impact but they lost points because of him. 

And now, they’re doing the stupid science fair because of him.

 

“I could say he’s one great singer. Even greater than Jean.” Eren laughed.

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool!” Connie seconded.

“Am I the only one who thinks that what we did last night was enough?” Their heads turned to Bert.

“I-I mean, yeah we didn’t actually win but what we got from the crowd was wonderful!” Everyone except Jean nodded in agreement. 

“Well then, might do the science fair after all.” Reiner breathed as he relaxed his back on Levi’s sofa. 

“So sir, may we add Marco to our group?” Connie asked.

“It’s alright with me but unfortunately the decision’s not mine alone.” Levi gestured Jean using his teacup.

 

His friends heads turned to him, waiting for his decision. He himself couldn’t deny that Marco could sing well. 

Hell, he even belted that high note but deep inside he didn’t want someone sharing his limelight.

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“WHAT?!” Eren and Connie said in unison, Bertholdt bowed his head as if expecting this.

 

 

“Are you out of your nuts, man?” Reiner raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, he really is.” Levi commented, muttering. 

 

 

“It’s just fine. I’m fine with the five of us and Mr. Levi as our manager-”

 

“What?!” Levi yelled in protest but Jean ignored him.

 

“Man, that guy’s an asset! You might as well try.” 

 

 

Jean looked at all of his friends, disappointment on their faces but his decision is final.

 

 

“No is a no. We have no more room for a noob.”

 

“NOOB?!”

 

“Really, Jean the guy’s even bette-

 

“He’s the reason we lost points!” Jean curled his fist into balls, threatening his friends. He need not their argument that some guy was better than him. 

 

“We might’ve lost but atleast we gained something.” Bertholdt piped in.

 

“That’s right, Bert.” Eren commented, frowning at his friend. “If only Jean wasn’t jealous..”

 

“What the fuck, I’m not jealous!” he argued.

 

 

“You’re selfish.”

 

 

That hit a nerve.

 

“Shut the fuck up, asshole!”

 

 

“Detention, Kirstein.” Levi interrupted. He had forgotten that they’re inside a faculty’s office. “All of you, get back to class.” he turned away from them but Jean knew, the way he talked, he was slightly disappointed as well. 

 

 

The band did not talk to Jean that much several days later. Meanwhile, his anger with Marco increased as moments passed. 

 

Few days ago, several girls walked up to Marco asking for his autograph while ignoring Jean. From his source, he learned that Marco was once a bullied nerd. The latter’s locker and things were frequently vandalized and he was always the victims of pranks.

 

Today, Marco was almost a celebrity equalizing him. His cameo appearance on the performance were highly praised even by the professors who were shocked because Marco was a shy and a quiet boy.

 

Jean doesn’t know what good it’ll do to him, stalking Marco. He might as well call him his “rival”. His friends would often visit Bott’s without his knowledge that’s why he was quite left alone these days. 

 

Tons of people would go up to him and he join them sometimes but it’s so different. He now spends his free time finding more about his rival or plotting his revenge. Eren and the others would only talk to him for the sake of being civil.

 

Out of his “depression”, he visited Ragako’s and granted the manager’s wish. He regretted it afterwards. 

 

Damn, he really needed to get his spotlight back. Some of the students who had the courage to approach him asked if Marco would have the chance to join the band because they’re really looking forward to it. 

 

He just responded with “we’ll see” or “probably”, sometimes he’d just smile but he’s hurt. Jean wondered if his band mates were pestered with this question as well. 

 

But judging from one time when they all emerged from Bott’s, they might’ve made a new band featuring Marco. The thought made him very sad and disturbed but there was no confirmation yet anyway. 

 

Worse, not much of the teachers favored him now. Even worse was that he keeps an ear for any news of Levi’s summoning for the band’s championship decision. All so that he could talk to the guys again.

 

The only cheerful thing he gets now is the still 50% discount from Ragako’s though he has no one to share it with.

 

There must be something, something he could do to push Marco down. All he need is a plan.

What if he gets close to him? What if he befriends him? Then they’d go around together, from lunch to dismissal. He’ll make Marco carry his things to show the world that he’s still the boss. He’ll become his personal assistant. Heck, he could even make Marco do his science fair project since he’s from science club.

 

But what if he makes Marco fall in love with him?

 

 

“Ah, snap out of it Kirstein!” he yelled in desperation, slapping himself. But that would be cool, isn’t it? It’s more painful for Marco’s part, he’ll ditch him afterwards. 

 

 

Is it really right? Is it really worth it to hurt a person because of that? Jean suddenly hesitated but immediately changed his mind when he saw Marco running with his friends on the gate, Reiner clutching Eren’s PS3.

 

Falling in love with another man is absurd and disgusting for him but he hasn’t got any choice. Once you get a cow, you gotta make a burger. 

 

 

On Friday afternoon, he hid behind a tree in the courtyard to spy on Marco. He knew that his classes ends at 4:30. Sure enough, the freckled guy emerged from a classroom door and proceeded to walk the hallway.

His big brown eyes reading a paper he was holding, he was smiling to himself. Jean saw him going towards the north part of the campus so he followed. 

But after a while, he saw Marco suddenly came into a halt and decided to proceed towards the opposite direction.

 

 

“No use escaping, Bott.” 

 

A high female voice blurted out. 

 

 

Jean knew that voice. It was Hitch, the bitch who likes to bully people for unknown reason other than she’s a bitch. Leading a large gang of bullies, Hitch ran towards Marco.

 

“Cut it out, Hitch or I’ll report.” a boy with a bowlcut emerged from the gang.

 

“Oh come on now, Marlowe stop being so killjoy!” Hitch smirked. “So I heard you’d been with the band’s lately, haven’t you?” she turned to Marco.

 

“W-well, y-yeah-”

 

“Do they give you money?” 

 

“Wha-what?”

 

“Tell me, Marco do you have money right now?”

 

“The g-guy..the g-guys asked me to p-pick some food from o-our bar..” he stuttered.

 

“And why is that?” Hitch squinted her evil eyes on Marco, grabbing the strap of the latter’s bag and pulls it away.

 

“NO!”

 

 

“So you got money?” Hitch’s eyes were glinting now. “Boys!” she commanded. Her male friends run towards Marco and gripped his limbs tight while Hitch search the poor guy’s bag.

 

“N-no, p-please..mmmffff-!” His papers were torn by Hitch. 

 

This is his chance. He’ll make a hero out of himself in front of Marco’s eyes. Jean put down his bag and hanged it on a nearby tree. Inhaling, he sprinted out of his hiding place.

 

 

“OOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!” 

 

he yelled loudly, causing the group to turn to his direction.

 

“Crap.” Hitch muttered.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Jean came into abrupt halt. “Release him.” he ordered the guys holding Marco, they just laughed. 

 

 

“Marco, duck!”

“What?”

 

 

Marco barely ducked when Jean’s roundhouse kick hit a guy on the face. Guy#1 howled in pain, clutching his face.

“Whoa.” blurted the other guys holding Marco. Jean clutch their necks with his two hands, the two guys gasped for air, releasing Marco. 

 

“J-jean!” Marco gasped, Jean saw him massage his arms, he has bruises.  
“Stay back, Marco!” Jean yelled.

 

 

Jean ran towards Hitch who bolted away but as he was much taller, he caught her. 

“Let me go, pig!” Jean slapped her hardly on the face. Twice.

 

 

“Oh my God, Jean! You hit a girl!” Marco blurted, the sides of his mouth rising. Jean grinned at him.  
“It’s just perfect. She deserves it.”

 

Jean found a rope and decided to tie up Hitch and her minions, he then turn to what’s left of Hitch’s group.

“Anyone else got a problem?” he asked loudly. Everyone scattered away from them.

“COWARDS!” Hitch yelled. Jean plastered her mouth with a tape. 

“Come, Marco.” Jean barked. 

 

Levi was enjoying his newly ordered black oolong tea when his door suddenly burst open. He jumped and the tea cup he’s been holding spilled it’s contents on the table, leaving a scorch mark. 

 

“Oi, brat!” Levi began. Jean noticed that Eren was sitting at the corner of the office, he wondered what he’s doing there but he ignored him.

“Sir, these kids are harassing Marco!” he dragged Hitch and her minions on Levi’s floor, the latter’s eyes in wide astonishment. 

“Why the fuck did you tie them up, Kirstein?”

“Oh, you swore.”

“I’m a faculty, it’s fine.” Levi dismissed. “Anyway, I ain’t a disciplinarian, Kirstein but I’d be happy to dial Erwin for you.” Levi said, in an expression that he’s not totally happy.

 

 

 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Why did you do that?” Marco asked in whisper. 

They’ve just been dismissed by their principal, Erwin Smith and they’re currently making their way out of the now empty main building. 

“I just hate Hitch and you’re on the verge of crying.” Jean bit his lip, thinking that Marco must be offended but he actually laughed.

“Anyway, thank you.” the freckled boy smiled. “Ow ow ow!”

“Oh God, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, they just squeezed my arm really tight.” Marco grunted, clutching his bruised arm.

“Well then, I’ll accompany you till you get to the guys.”

Jean wished he hadn’t tell him this, the moment he did Marco began shrieking loudly.

 

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU REALLY JEAN KIRSTEIN?!” 

“Hah?”

“JEAN IT’S YOU! IT’S YOU! IT’S YOU!” Marco began to jump up and down. Jean grudgingly laughed sincerely.

“I’ve been with you for an hour and you just scream now?” he lightly punched Marco on the shoulders.

“My brain was still in the state of shock. Anyway, I’ll just get the boys their food, I won’t stay long.” Marco started to run to the direction of Reiner’s dorm.

“Oi, what are you doing?” Jean asked him, hands on waist and eyebrow rising.

“Well, it’s not bad if I invite you to my dorm, right?” Marco blushed deep red. “I mean, to thank my savior.”

“Oh.”

 

 

Jean secretly smirked. Great, just what he needs. More time to spend with Marco, the more time, the deeper they “bond”. 

 

When they arrived at Reiner’s room, Jean just waved at the shocked boys. Probably shocked that the two singing sensations were together. Marco stayed for fifteen minutes then he and Jean bolted to his dorm.

“I forgot to tell you, I live at Maria.” Marco blushed again.  
“So?”  
“Well ermm, you might want to or not want to..”  
“Oh no! No! It’s okay!” Jean laughed.

 

Their university offers three kinds of dormitories: Maria, Rose and Sina. The reason that Marco hesitated is because Maria dorm is the most affordable of all. 

 

Meaning that if compared to a hotel, it’ll be an econotel while Rose is the average one but more upgraded than the latter and Sina is the most expensive, as luxurious as a five-star hotel. Jean and his friends all live in Sina. 

 

“I bet you all live in Sina.” Marco began.  
“Oh yeah but Reiner’s the luckiest one, he got the one with the forest view.”

 

 

“Here we are.” 

Marco swiped his ID, his picture appeared on the big screen. Jean howled with laughter. 

Marco looks funny on the picture, he’s looking kinda shocked on the camera, his shoulders raised and his head was pulled backwards, revealing a double chin.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!”  
“Jean, you’ll wake the people up!”  
“What? It’s only 7:15!” 

 

They came to a halt at Room 214, Marco swiped his I.D once more. Once Marco swiped it, the red light bleeped and turned green, when he opened the door, everything was automatically turned on.

 

“Sorry, it’s still hot.” Marco apologized, pointing at the freshly switched on low quality air conditioner. 

“No, it’s okay!” Jean sat at Marco’s bed. “You live alone?” he asked, noticing the empty bed at the other side. He heard Marco’s distant “yep” from the kitchen. 

The room’s much, much smaller than Sina. The TV mounted on the wall’s not flat screen, the sofa is made of wood but the bed was comfortable enough nonetheless. There was no balcony, just a large window covered in curtain.

 

When Jean peeked, the view was just another nearby building. 

 

My poor little dear. Jean smiled despicably.

 

 

“Jean, we’ll get dinner after I take a bath, that okay?” Marco asked, he was already clutching his bathrobe and home clothes. 

“Okay, no problem!”

When Marco opened the door of the bathroom, Jean noticed that it hasn’t got a tub. He just shook his head in pity. 

 

 

 

 

“I’m really sorry about this.” Marco suddenly uttered, chewing his pizza slice. He ordered pizza as dinner, having no time to cook. They opted to just sit on the wooden floor. 

Hearing this for the nth time, Jean dismissed his apology.

“Told you, it’s okay-”

“Not about the house-” Marco waved airily. “This, the attention I get.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not worth it, if only Hitch and her friends left me alone that night.”

“We lost two points.” Jean could not help himself point the fact out. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Marco bowed his head down.  
“Don’t worry, as Bert said, we might’ve lost but we gained you.” Jean faked a laugh, Marco blinked.

 

“But really guys, if there’s anything I could do for you.”

Jean took this opportunity. He can’t believe that his plan was going successful easily.

“Actually, Marco.. I need your help. Oh can I have this?” Jean pointed out at the last slice of pizza. He saw Marco look at it sadly but he suddenly smiled and gave it to him anyway.

 

“Oh go on, go on. So you were saying?”

 

“Well, Levi wanted us to participate in the science fair, but I suck.” Jean began but Marco just blinked back at him.

 

 _“My, is he dense?”_ Jean rolled his eyes.

 

“Uhmm..I need you..to be my partner.” 

Marco smiled brightly and clapped his hands.

“Oh, of course Jean! In fact, I already have an idea! It’s going to be mind blowing!”

“That’s cool! But Marco..” Jean tried his best to look sorry and sad. “Unfortunately, I have no time to help you construct it..”

 

“No problem, I’ll do it myself but I’ll credit you!” 

“Really, Marco? I’m counting on you!” Jean put his hands on Marco’s shoulders, slightly shaking him.

 

“I’ll proudly write your name there, Jean.” Marco commented, blushing a bit. 

 

_“He’s not dense, after all.”_

 

 

 

“Marco, I love you!”

 

 

They both stopped. 

 

Jean swore that it was unintentional, it just came to his mind and he blurted that out. 

 

“S-stop it, J-jean.” Marco jokingly said, twiddling his fingers.

“Of course that was a joke, man!” Jean grinned, thankful that he pulled himself together rather quickly. 

 

Jean ended up taking a bath on Marco’s bathroom, the latter lending him clothes. It was now 9:45 but he doesn’t want to go yet. Marco’s bath smelled of caramels and strawberries. He twisted the shower knob to tamper with the water’s temperature. 

 

Even Marco’s towel smelled of caramels and strawberries. Jean put on Marco’s white shirt and now, the boxers.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Jean’s voiced echoed in the bathroom.  
“Problem, Jean?” Marco knocked.

“Don’t you have any boxers left?”  
“Oh, sorry. The laundry lady’s washing them.”

 

“Fuck..” Marco heard Jean mutter from behind the bathroom door.  
“What’s the problem?” he asked, trying not to laugh.

 

“The design.” Jean grunted, Marco lost it. He laughed loudly. True, he gave Jean his most beloved boxer, the one with cute bear designs.

 

“Well, I have pajamas here.”  
“Really?! Please do!” 

Laughing to himself, Marco rummaged through his cabinet. He knocked at Jean’s door.

 

“Jean? Here.” 

He saw a slender arm reaching for the pajamas. A few seconds later, Jean’s scream of curses rang through the bathroom again.

“Die, Bott!” Jean threw Marco’s heavily-teddy bear-designed pajamas in his face. Marco howled with laughter while Jean cursed again inside the bathroom.

 

“What, now?”  
“Don’t you have anymore designs, no more teddy bears!”

 

“If you want elephant-”  
“Elephant?!”

 

”Yeah, when you go naked, you know what I mean?”  
“My dingdong doesn’t make elephant faces!” Jean protested. 

 

A few minutes later, Jean emerged from the bathroom, wearing the white shirt and bear boxers.

“It’s less hideous.” Jean grunted, Marco laughed. 

“Do you have Swissmiss?” 

“What?” 

“Swissmiss, the chocolate drink!”

“Oh yes, will you make us some?” Marco grinned.

“Whatever, fucker.” Jean breathed out but he went to Marco’ s kitchen to make two anyway. 

“JEAN? I WANT THE MARSHMALLOW ONE!” Marco roared. Jean shook his head in amazement. 

 

Jean set down two mugs of steaming chocolate drink. He got the dark chocolate one while Marco got what he requested, the one with marshmallows. 

“So, why didn’t you go home?” 

By home, he meant his restobar house where they first met.

“Oh. Well..” Marco began, as if hesitating but Jean got what he meant.

“Was he always like that?” Jean asked, sipping his chocolate. Marco nodded.

“It’s hard to focus studying with my dad yelling right next to my ear, calling me a lazy ass, an ungrateful scum.”

“Oh my!”

“Yeah..” Marco agreed, bringing his knees close to his chest and embracing them.

“..I was locked inside my room all the time, studying. I’m a scholar, remember?” Jean nodded.

“But why’s he like that? I mean I’d be proud if I were him..” Jean asked, grimacing.  
“He blames me for every disaster.”

“What? I don’t understand.” Jean shook his head in confusion.

“Do you want to know my story?” Marco whispered quietly. Jean responded by raising his eyebrows. Marco took a deep breath.

 

“My grandpop always told me how my dad loved my mama. They were star crossed lovers, you see.” Marco stared into the sky outside the window, his eyes twinkling.

“It took them twelve years of endurance, mama were always taken away. Off to another country or town or whatever, I don’t know..”

“Dad would always break down, he has no one for comfort..For the two of them, whenever mama goes away, it’ll be like the end. 

That’s true, considering that mama never gave promises of returning back so what dad could do was hope and hope that everything wouldn’t end up in vain..”

“Mama would show up, three to five years later. They’d embrace, be together for months and then mama has to go away again..”

 

Jean just listened to Marco talk, he has no guts to plug his ears and pretend that he isn’t listening. His eyes were focused on Marco’s eyes which were twinkling. 

 

“Dad did his best to make himself rich, he succeeded you know. When he bought his very first farm land, they parents finally approved of them. But unfortunately, mama has an heart ailment.”

“What?” Jean was taken aback, Marco nodded sadly. “But that was okay already, hehe.” Marco scratched his head.’’

 

“Oh.”

 

“But during that time, mama has to go away again for two years, she needs treatment. She and dad thought that her life was limited but mama returned alive and kicking after two and a half years, and they live happily ever after!” Marco finished, his arms raised, forming a v-shape on air.

 

“Not yet..you haven’t..” Jean protested, he could see tears welling up in Marco’s eyes.

 

“Oh yes, they got married and after four years, had me. I was fat-”

 

“BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!”

 

“Shut up, Jean- so yeah, I was fat and healthy. We were the perfect family, dad’s company bringing in fortunes after fortunes. Everything was going fine, my parents were perfectly in love and I do well in school....... until when I was ten years old-”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I got a heart ailment similar to mama. A critical one.” 

 

Jean’s eyes widened. 

 

“Yeah, it was incurable, it was terminal. But you see, I’m alive right now and talking to you..” 

 

“H-how?”

 

“I just woke up one day, my mama’s heart beating in my chest.” 

 

“As soon as I got up, she was the one I seek first but I found her lying on the bed beside me, weak. I didn’t understand it at first, why I’m not the one dying. That was when she explained everything.”

 

“I got angry, I cannot allow it. I loved her too much and she didn’t have to die for me. But her decision was final and there’s nothing I could do, what’s done is done..”

 

“She lived for another 6 years, she died two days after my high school graduation.”

 

There were tears streaming down Marco’s cheeks now. His nose is very red and he couldn’t talk properly after that..

 

“Th-then m-my dad, t-tried to kill m-me, saying that..that i-it was all my f-fault..Said, I-I was a c-curse.” Marco bursted into noisy tears after that.

“O-our b-business went d-down, the resto’s i-in debt u-until now..”

“Said..s-said I was-”

“Marco, NO!”

 

For a moment, Jean didn’t know how he brought Marco to his chest, stroking the latter’s hair. Marco cried his heart out into him, coughing. He tried to talk more but Jean stopped him. Jean looked as if he was about to burst into tears as well.

 

 

He froze.

 

 

No, he was sure that what he’s doing is just because of pity. He’s feeling sorry for his rival, the one who stole his crown. Rival or not, Marco didn’t deserve to be treated like trash.

 

 _“But you’re doing that to him, aren’t you?”_ a little voice called conscience spoke to him.

 

 _“Well, what about your plan?”_ his brain teased. 

 

 _“Not now, please.”_ he argued back.

 

_“This guy stole everything from you.”_

 

_“If you keep feeling sorry for him, he’ll snatch your throne.”_

 

_“He’s now everyone’s favorites. The positioned you earned so hard for.”_

 

_“Just ditch him now.”_

 

_“And you’ll be the king forever.”_

 

“SHUT UP!” he triumphed. But Jean wonders until when could he keep this up.

 

“Marco, let’s go to sleep.” he put his arm around the crying boy in his chest. Marco stood up obediently and Jean help him get into his bed. Once his back hit the mattress, Marco grabbed the teddy bear nearest to him.

 

“Eeehh?! Even your bed’s full of teddies?!” Jean exclaimed, trying to lift up the depressing mood. Marco just smiled and stopped Jean by the arm.

 

Just like what Jean did when they first met.

 

“Stay.” Marco whispered.

“Huh? What?”

“Sleep beside me.”

“Marco! That’s-” 

But a tear fell from Marco’s eye which was staring blankly into space. Jean sighed.

 

 

“Okay, okay, fine.”

 

 

Jean woke up early the next morning. It was a Saturday and he hadn’t got much to do. He got up and went towards Marco’s kitchen, opening his fridge. Jean smiled before pulling out eggs, sausages and milk.

 

He massaged his right arm which was numb from Marco’s weight for he used it as his pillow last night, his breath on Jean’s chest. 

 

He beat the eggs, whisking them as he threw the sausages on the raging frying pan. The noise must’ve woken up Marco, he entered the kitchen groggily and sneaked up behind Jean’s ear.

 

“’Sup, Jean?”

 

 

“Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! Go back to bed, dickhead!” Jean blurted out, almost dropping the whisked eggs. 

 

Marco exited, scratching his head, walking like a zombie and muttering to himself, he’s still clutching his teddy bear.

 

After cooking, Jean bathed himself and found Marco still lying on his back, asleep. Having a sinister idea, Jean entered Marco’s kitchen again, grabbing a frying pan. 

 

He then went towards Marco and pressed the ‘record’ button on his cellphone. Inhaling a deep breath, he counted up to three and then..

 

“THE OCEAN’S ON FIRE! THE OCEAN’S ON FIRE! QUICK, SWIM FOR YOUR  
LIVES! SAVE THE DROWNING SHARKS!”

 

Jean was clanging the frying pan in the wall noisily, Marco jerked awake, eyes fully opened.

 

 

“AAAHHH! THE SEA’S ON FIRE! QUICK, JEAN!” Marco screamed, jumping out of his bed and tried swimming on the floor. He was _actually_ doing breaststroke.

 

Jean roared in laughter, falling on his butt. The frying pan clunked beside beside him. 

 

“OH MY- YOU FUCKING BELIEVED THAT?! HAHAHAHAAHAH!!”

 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HE FUCKING BELIEVED THAT! HAHAHA!” he yelled, turning the cellphone to his face.

 

Marco snapped and blushed, he breathed out an “oh!” before realizing the real situation. Jean was still howling across him but Marco pulled himself together and laughed at Jean.

 

“WHAT?! YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT I ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT?! HAHAHAHAHA!” He matched Jean’s laughter but he was blushing tremendously. “YOU FELL FOR IT. HAHAHA!” 

 

“NOT VERY CONVINCING, BOTT! FAIL! HAHAHAHA!” Jean laughed back, zooming in and zooming out Marco’s face repeatedly.

 

They laughed for ten straight minutes before Jean remembered his breakfast. 

 

“Right, hey come on, merman I cooked breakfast.”

“What? I thought I was dreaming.”

 

Marco wowed at the food served before him. Jean made omelette and sausages, there were hash browns and bacon too. 

 

“Here, freshly juiced.” Jean brought out a pitcher of orange juice from the fridge. Marco smirked.

“Really, Kirstein you’d be a good wife, someday.”

“Don’t you mean husband?”

“No.”

They roared in laughter again before devouring the food laid in front of them. They washed the dishes together after spending three minutes on arguing who would.

 

 

“I have to go soon.” Jean told Marco as they watched a movie that afternoon.  
“What?” Marco asked in a baby tone, his eyes twinkling again.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Marco I’ll just get enough clothes until Sunday and a week after next week.” Jean rolled his eyes.  
“You’re staying here for a week?” Marco widened his yes, when Jean nodded, he whooped.  
“I’ll spend the week after the exams here.”

 

“Can’t we go to your room?”  
“Nah, I have a roommate.”

 

“Good, I’ll have our evening session prepared for you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah! By far, my most successful jeanmarco fic. Anyway, I know you'll hate on Jean from this chapter to many more..
> 
>  
> 
> Marco's adorable, I wish he'd come to life and be my husband.


	4. AMMA HURT YOU REAL GOOD, BABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS GONNA BE A SHORT UD GUYS..IM AGAIN SUFFERING FROM WRITER'S BLOCK URGGH!
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY..
> 
>  
> 
> SEX, SEX AND SEX FOR JEAN..
> 
>  
> 
> AND ALSO BULLYING..
> 
>  
> 
> AND MARCO'S SCIENCE FAIR PROJECT IS..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the sex scene part and i am pained.. i want to F marco so bad..

When Jean left, Marco promised him an edible dinner. Laughing to himself, he walked out of Maria and went towards his own dorm. 

 

He hasn’t sorted out his thoughts yet but he’s so sure that he still feel a bit of hatred towards Marco, he decided to move on with his plan but now is not the right time. He might do it after this semester. Right now, he’s going to enjoy his rival’s company.

 

Jean swiped his ID on the door, when he entered, he saw his roommate, Armin Arlert deeply immersed in his papers. He’s lying on his bed, perfectly poised.

 

“Oh, studying?” Jean greeted him. 

 

“You bet.” Armin replied, casting him a glance with his big, blue eyes. 

 

Armin is one of the smartass, even if he wouldn’t study for exams he’d still get a perfect grade on almost everything. He’s a person who doesn’t wear the jumpers and glasses that nerds do.

 

This blonde’s fucking classy that he wasn’t fitted for science fairs but international quizbees and essay writing contests. 

 

Jean would bang him in a heartbeat if only he wasn’t a guy. 

 

 

“Oi, Armin I’d be back on Sunday evening.” Jean a dressed him, clutching his duffel bag.

 

“Uh-uh.” Armin responded.

 

 

That’s what’s good about Armin, he never asks too much questions.

 

 

Halfway out of the hallway, Jean bumped on Eren emerging from Levi’s office. Eren gave him a curt nod which he returned just as the same.

 

It’s been days since they last saw each other and Jean has the funny feeling of wanting to bro hug him.

 

“Where you off to?” Eren inquired, his voice sounded strange.

 

“Marco’s.” Jean responded. He didn’t have to know the latter’s expression, he walked away quickly.

 

 

“If you’re planning something evil on him, your efforts are futile.” Eren called back.

 

 

Jean stopped, surprised. Was his revenge that obvious? Fuck, he haven’t even done anything yet. Though he’ll admit that oftentimes, he was thinking of just retreating, that it’s not really worth it.

 

All because of this uncertain feeling whenever he’s with Marco.

 

 

“What are you saying, Eren?” Jean turned to face him. 

 

 

“You’re very predictable, Jean. The moment Reiner saw you with Marco, he knew that you’re up to no good.”

 

Jean gritted his teeth, he charged forward towards Eren and grabbed him by his collar. His bro hug feeling vanishing in an instant.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Too late, Jean. Marco’s singing with us, you’re very welcome to join us. That’ll be better.” Eren casually pulled himself out of Jean’s grip.

 

“BASTARD!” he punched his friend in the face hard.

 

“What’s this ruckus? Kirstein what are you doing here on a weekend?” 

 

Levi poked his head out of his office door, his expression, the same as always. 

 

“Is it true, sir?! Is it true?!” Jean roared.

 

“That’s right.” Levi answered. “Yes, your opinion is important Kirstein but you were outvoted 5 to 1.”

 

“5? HOW?!”

 

“Idiot, you appointed me your manager.” Levi said, trying his hardest not to laugh or smirk. Jean had his mouth hanging wide open, he couldn’t believe this man!

 

“Go home, Jean. Don’t even try to hurt Marco.” Eren shot back.

 

“SHUT UP!” Jean roared to Eren.

 

“SHUT UP TOO, FUCK OFF!” Levi roared to Jean.

 

“You swore-”

 

“I’M A FACULTY, IT’S FINE!”

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Jean did not go straight ahead to Marco’s that night, he went to Ragako’s and drank his ass out. He couldn’t believe it. It felt as if he has been betrayed. 

 

So that’s why Marco’s been getting more popular, the band perform gigs at Bott’s.

 

Marco’s name flashed on his cellphone screen so he chucked it on the wall. The manager Aurora, checked on him but he just slammed the door on her face. 

 

Yes he had thought about this but he had no idea that it was actually going to happen, it fucking hurts. He couldn’t help but cry at this. 

 

Not to mention, he’s really missing the boys but he wouldn’t admit that in front of them, fuck off.

It was 1:00 in the morning when Jean exited himself from the VIP room, the restobar was dark now, the only lights coming from the dimmer. Aurora’s not there, he was thankful. 

There were still a very few customers, they all cast him a confused look.

 

“What?!” he scoffed at a muscular, blonde man. He was somehow hoping to pick up a fight. Seeing that the man was chicken for him, he tipsily walked away from the place. 

 

Jean swiped his ID ten times before he realized that he doesn’t live in Maria. He dialed a number on his phone before realizing that it’s switched off. Because of the impact, it was malfunctioning.

It took him twenty miserable minutes before he could switch it on. He dialled Marco’s number.

 

“Hey, I’m here!” he shot at Marco who answered at the second ring.

“Oh thank goodness, Jean!”

 

 _“Thank goodness your face.”_ Jean mocked.

After two minutes, Marco came thundering out of the elevator, still on his pajamas. Marco swiped his ID before taking Jean’s bag from his grip.

 

“I was beginning to worry.” he told Jean, clutching his hand on the other hand. They were silent on the elevator. 

 

When they entered Marco’s room, Jean pushed him into his bed. 

 

“Oh my God, Jean..are you drunk?!” Marco exclaimed as Jean collapsed in his stomach. 

 

“Wait, I’ll get you coffee! Why were you drinking?!” Marco tried to free himself but Jean persisted, his head still on his stomach. 

“You shouldn’t drink much they might affect your singing.”

 

Jean sat bolt upright at the mention of the word “singing”. He looked at Marco who stared back, surprised. His brown eyes locked at his amber ones, questioning.

 

No, isn’t he the one who has the right to question him? To question everything? Jean looked at Marco like an angry dog. Yes, this man was behind it all. Behind his suffering. 

 

 

He stole his friends! His throne!

 

 

And he’s going to pay.

 

 

“Jean, wha-?!”

 

“Is it true Marco?! You replaced me in the band?!” Marco was silent for a moment before nodding, confirming his every fear.

 

“BUT WHY?!” he roared, there were tears on his cheeks now falling into Marco’s. Jean’s angry face was merely an inch from Marco’s bewildered one.

 

“I’M HURT! FUCKING HURT! YOU THINK YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE BEING PICKED ON?!”

 

“Jean, I-”

 

“SHUT UP! YOU HURT ME! I’VE WORKED SO HARD TO BECOME ACCEPTED!”

 

“AND YOU STOLE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME, BOTT!”

 

“N-no, I-” But Marco’s words were cut short by Jean’s mouth. 

 

He has received the biggest shock of his life, his eyes widened, extremely widened in shock. Jean moved his tongue, brutally forcing to enter his mouth. He couldn’t breathe.

 

“Uhhmmmff!” He muttered between the kiss. He couldn’t open his mouth, he shut them tightly. Jean was still forcing his way. 

 

“Aaaahh!” and he successfully did so. Jean groped Marco’s manhood as he swarmed his tongue inside his mouth, exploring every area. 

 

The kiss was so deep that their lips are in stationary but their tongues freely wiggled. Jean could taste every bit of Marco’s breath. 

 

Even it, tasted of caramels and strawberries. Both of them gasped for breath when they broke apart.

 

Marco was speechless and so is Jean, they moved in silence. Letting their bodies reach out to each other. Jean undressed Marco, he threw away his shirt on the corner and his boxers lay forgotten. 

 

“I-I don’t think-” Marco began, covering his treasure like a shy teenager but Jean merely whisked his hand away and stared at the main course laid in front of him. 

 

“Freckly.” Jean muttered. Marco blushed deeper. 

 

Wasting no time, Jean undressed himself, letting Marco feast on the flesh before him. Marco ran his fingers through Jean’s abs. 

 

He saw him gulp and started to lick it passionately. Jean gasped in pure ecstasy. When Marco finished, Jean sucked his manhood without warning. 

 

Marco moaned even louder than him, his tongue dripping. He broke away from his manhood before kissing Marco hard. 

 

He pinned him down as he travelled his warm tongue through his body. His neck, his shoulders, his chest, his nipples, his abs and the to his pride again. 

 

Jean enjoyed nibbling Marco’s nipples so he stayed there, teasing him. Marco yelled, moaned and screamed his name. 

 

At last, the main course has arrived. Looking into Marco’s eyes, Jean swallowed hard.

 

“Marco..” he uttered in seductive whisper.

 

“This’ll be my first, Jean.” Marco whispered back.

 

“Are you with me?” he nodded.

 

Placing both of his legs on his shoulders, Jean entered Marco. His jewel stiffened harder as he slowly slid inside the warm, moist muscles. The further Jean entered, the louder Marco moaned. 

 

He had tears in his eyes, for some reason, it seemed to hurt Jean as well.

 

“Oh Marco, please don’t cry.” Jean kissed his tears away as he began to move in rhythm. Jean pumped passionately, their bodies dancing in unison. 

 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

 

“Baby..” Marco sniffed, Jean understood. Pumping faster, Jean kissed Marco passionately before both of them released the juice of ecstasy together.

 

Jean collapsed beside Marco, the two of them panting. After a minute, both of them we’re ready for action again. This time, Marco topped and pay homage to Jean. 

 

Marco woke up, somebody was sizzling in his kitchen. He could smell the sauted garlic and onion, he stirred. 

That was when he realized that he’s fully naked under the blankets. He almost screamed before the memories of last night flash backed.

 

He blushed, Jean was not aware he had already awaken. Perhaps, hiding under the sheets was the best thing to do? He doesn’t want to face Jean, the next Jean he’ll see is the Jean he gave himself to.

 

Marco decided to just stay under the blankets, maybe living there for the next hundred years would be a good idea?

 

“Oi, wake up!” To his horror, Jean suddenly took his shield off, exposing his body. He curled up, covering his face which was blushing in deep red.

 

“Breakfast!” Jean said, tugging his arm. “N-no, J-jean..”

 

“Marco! Why the fuck are you hiding?!’ Closing his eyes, Marco tugged his blanket back from Jean

 

“Oi, look at me!” Jean cupped Marco’s face forcefully. Marco had no choice but to open his eyes and look at the brown haired boy.

 

“Gotta get up, the science project.” Jean muttered.

 

“Oh.” was all he could say.

 

Marco was slightly hurt, he remembered how Jean is tenderly whispering to him last night, cuddling him and now the Jean in front of him meant business. 

 

He dressed up and reluctantly joined Jean at the table. They ate in silence, Marco wondering if Jean even remembered anything from last night. Judging from his expression, he’d rather forget it.

 

Marco presented to wash the dishes while the other just nodding dismissively. After washing, he found Jean sitting on his sofa.

 

“Over here.” he beckoned him towards his study table. Marco unearthed a white cartolina, unrolled it and laid it in front of Jean in the table.

 

“Here’s what I’m talking about.” Marco tried to smile even though he’s slightly hurt. Jean opted to stare at the paper rather than him.

 

“What is that?!” Jean asked, scanning Marco’s drawing with his curious eyes. It looks like a complicated engine thing full of wires.

 

“This my friend, is the 3DMG or the 3 dimensional maneuver gear!” 

 

Jean looked scandalized, Marco could only giggle.

 

“Oi, stop giggling and tell me what this 3D manipulation is.” 

 

“It’s hard to explain the full details, all I can tell you is that it’s possible to become a futuristic way of transportation.” Marco opened his laptop and opened the animation program.

 

“Here, watch.” he faced the laptop screen towards Jean who stared at it with keen interest. 

 

The video Marco made showed a ready made 3DMG, a belt connected to it, fastened into a person’s waist. 

The two large silver rectangular thing dangling at the either side of a person. There are series of arrows and animation describing the different parts.

The cylinder behind the person is for gas, the wires were made with magnetic grappling hooks, which according to the video, will be made for attachment. There is a gun-like trigger which will manipulate the wires. There is also a video of a person using it. When Jean finished watching, he backed away slowly.

 

“Hey, Marco that’s dangerous.” he commented. He admits that it’s brilliant but scary.

“What? We’re not going to use it, it’s just a project!” Marco laughed. “Are you scared?” 

Jean looked at it, grimacing.

“If that would be patented, I’d rather walk.” 

 

When classes started the next day, Jean was bad as his word. He made Marco carry most of his books in which the latter happily obliged.

“I’m really sorry, it’s my wrist I-”

“No problem, Jean.” Marco would always smile.

He was pleased to see other people looking at them with questioning looks. Others would just wow, the two Trost celebrities are walking together!

From time to time, girls would approach them asking them to sign their uniforms, Jean did it without hesitating but Marco politely declined. 

Jean would often make Marco spoil him, he wants to have his dinner prepared, his homework done, his coffee made and even his bed! 

A week before the science fair, Jean refused to talk to him when he found out that Marco can’t help him with his geometry home work.

He thought Marco would abandon him on the project but he smiled when he saw Marco’s 3DMG on the display, his own name written above Marco’s. 

There’s a TV beside it, the video Marco showed him was playing. Once or twice, he’d visit the booth to check if he’s there. He’d wish to “make peace” with him but often times, he’d find it empty. 

He finally saw him there one late afternoon, cleaning the place. 

 

“Hey, Marco!’ Jean called. Marco stopped sweeping, he turned his head to various directions before catching sight of Jean, running to him. 

 

J-jean..” he stammered. 

 

“Look, Marco. I’m sorry about last week. I guess it was too childish of me.” Jean kissed him on the forehead.

“O-oi, Jean! People might see!” protested a blushing Marco.

“Anyway, your place tonight? I bought materials. Let’s make popcorn shrimp!”


End file.
